


How Hammer of the Gods Should Have Ended

by sageclover61



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Unhealthy Relationships, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: A split second change of decision was all it would take for Lucifer to not kill his baby brother, and he takes it.Kinktober day 27: Against a Wall
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	How Hammer of the Gods Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handcuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387343) by [aneurysmface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface). 



> The explicit enthusiastic consent might be a little hard to see, but I wrote it with the intention of this being a consensual scene of smut. There's some allusions to past unhealthy relationships between the archangels, which could possibly come across as having been abusive, so please take care of your mental health.
> 
> Just a note of warning, the fic that inspired this one is tagged for Character Death.

In that moment, time stopped. Gabriel, and a double poised to strike Lucifer with an Archangel’s blade and Lucifer, a moment’s decision away from killing Gabriel with Gabriel’s own blade.

They both knew how this would end. This was Gabriel’s bluff. The messenger who had so loved his family so much that their fighting had caused him to flee. The love they’d all had for one another had been a fierce and painful kind of love. Unhealthy in the amount of hurt they had caused and wanted to cause.

In all likeliness, Gabriel’s pain had been greatest. He’d allowed them to hurt him for the sake of an illusion that they might continue loving him. And even now, they both knew that Gabriel couldn’t hurt Lucifer. Couldn’t harm, even in self defence, the one who had taught him of desire and pleasure and love.

Those who burn brightest, fade hardest, like the suns that reach the point of supernova. Lucifer had been a supernova.

And then, Lucifer made a different choice. “I will walk off the chessboard.” He was angry at everyone and everything, but he would not kill his Gabriel like this, in a moment of unrepentant madness. “Let us reconsider this.”

No archangels had ever died this way, and none would die today. And then there was sex. It was impossible to say who initiated what, but it was what they both wanted. Gabriel snapped, and they were far away from where anyone could find them. They were in a private room naked and trying to gain an upper hand to fuck the other first.

There was a bed, a perfectly good unchristened bed, but neither of them had eyes for the bed. The bed didn’t matter, was irrelevant. What mattered was the fire of passion and hurts and the need to rekindle everything and nothing.

Lucifer fucked Gabriel against the wall. They were infinite beings and they got off on a little bit of pain. Gabriel hadn’t felt anything like this since before the fall, and it felt  _ good _ . Lucifer fucked him hard and rough, bareback and dry, slamming into Gabriel’s prostate over and over again until Gabriel was orgasming all over the wall and Lucifer was spilling deep inside him.

And then, in the moment Lucifer let his guard down, Gabriel switched their positions, pushing Lucifer face down on the bed. Lucifer let Gabriel win this round. Let Gabriel conure unnecessary lubricant and stretch his vessel an unnecessary amount.

After working his way up to four fingers, Gabriel spread Lucifer’s legs and then fucked him harder than he would have dared had Lucifer been mortal. He fucked out his 6000 years worth of fear and hurt and loneliness, and the anger at the unfairness of it all that he hadn’t allowed himself to fully process yet.

The kisses were sharp, painful, blood drawing, but neither archangel had ever been harder than they were in that moment. Lucifer orgasmed again first, untouched, and Gabriel came right after him with a sob, and scrambled to pull out and snuggle against that which he had missed.

This was a reminder of what they had been gone from their lives since the fall.

Gently, slowly, careful so as not to startle Gabriel into fleeing, Lucifer wrapped an arm around the sobbing messenger, and kissed his brow. It’s okay,” he whispered. “Everything shall be okay.”

And it would be.


End file.
